


Passionfruit

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Planet Vegeta AU, Short, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: After being attacked and ambushed, Kakarot and Vegeta are forced to hide out alone together.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Passionfruit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing cause I needed comforting Vegeta

Vegeta cursed to himself, under his breath. He hadn't meant to end up alone with Kakarot, he had acted on impulse. Pulling him out of the way and then running for their lives. Now they were trapped in this abandoned building together. It was damp and smelled moldy. Kakarot was shook up more than normal. It must have been horrible for him to witness, but it wasn’t anything Vegeta hadn’t seen a million times before and even had to do himself while serving under Frieza. He pushed down the overwhelming feeling of, guilt, regret? whatever it was, Kakarot needed him to focus right now. Only one of them could be catatonic, although he would prefer if none of them were. 

He finished surveying the area, satisfied they were alone and finally went to check on him. He sat where Vegeta had left him, his eyes were staring off in the distance and he didn’t acknowledge his approach. He crouched down and looked over him to assess there was no physical damage and noticed he was shivering. It was a little chilly, but Vegeta assumed it was from shock, not the temperature. Shit. They would both need to be in the best shape possible tomorrow if they planned to make it out of this alive. Vegeta blushed and looked around again as if to make sure no one was watching, even though he knew they were alone. 

He reached out with his hand slowly but pulled back. He tried again but barely grazed his shoulder before he pulled back in shock. It felt like an electrical current zapped his spine. He huffed at his own cowardice and sat next to him. He placed his arm around Kakarot’s broad shoulders and pulled him closer so he could rest his head on Vegeta’s shoulder. Vegeta ignored the blush on his own cheeks and tried to settle in. He couldn’t sleep, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t rest. 

He was pulled out of his meditative state when Kakarot finally came back to himself. He had pulled himself away from Vegeta enough so he could look over at him. Vegeta looked down and Kakarot looked up, and once their gazes crossed it was like they were locked in place. Kakarot stared at Vegeta intently and somewhat fondly. Vegeta stared back completely unguarded for once. Ice slowly shifting and thawing. 

Vegeta began to realize maybe Kakarot  _ had _ been being authentic with his praise and compliments. Maybe there was a little more than friendly admiration. And maybe Vegeta had brushed him off and kept him at a distance not because he couldn’t stand him, but for reasons much more complicated he was just starting to admit to himself. 

They didn’t speak, only gazing deeply into each other’s eyes seeking comfort and answers. Eventually Kakarot yawned, then shifted, finally breaking through the hypnotic hold he had on Vegeta. He blinked a few times, before staring back down as Kakarot  _ snuggled _ into his neck and shoulder. He began snoring softly, and Vegeta knew he was asleep. Vegeta couldn’t help but blush all over. Not just his cheeks, but his whole face, even his ears and the back of his neck. He didn’t dare move him though. He really could use the rest. He tentatively stroked his shoulder briefly. It took awhile for Vegeta’s heart to quit banging so hard he feared it was trying to escape and was going to succeed, before he calmed down enough to meditate again. 

They stayed like that for hours. Only when the light of dawn began to trickle in through the windows did Kakarot stir. He woke slowly, looked around unsure of his surroundings and Vegeta bit back a chuckle as his eyes widened in comical size upon realizing just who he was resting on. There was no time for that now. 

“Kakarot you’re awake.” 

He could see the second Kakarot remembered what happened and why they were there. His face fell and Vegeta felt an overwhelming urge to make him smile, to take away that hurt. Ridiculous. When had he turned into such a sap?

Vegeta kept his arm around the other and they didn’t speak again. They sat in silence, both preparing for the battle that was to come. Vegeta shifted his arm when he felt Kakarot move, but it was just so that he could wrap his arm around Vegeta’s shoulder too. Vegeta let out an undignified squawk, but didn’t move away. Not even when Kakarot’s tail reached out and intertwined with his own. 

He blushed again for the upteenth time, but admitted quietly to himself that it felt nice. To hold and to be held. It was a phenomenon he hadn’t experienced since he was a child. He felt Kakarot squeeze his shoulder, and he squeezed back in kind. If they survived this, they would have much to talk about. And if they didn’t, well this was an okay way to go out. They would go down fighting and they would go down together. Vegeta sighed and rested his head on Kakarot’s. It was almost time, but for now they could stay like this a little longer.


End file.
